Promise
by IhumakitukPeople
Summary: Naruto was raped and the Third Hokage couldn't find him for days. Will Konoha ever have their little sunshine back? Warnings:Rape. And it's sort of Yaoi so. You have been warned!


Hey, it's like, five in the morning where I'm from and I'm dead tired, this thing suddenly came to me and I couldn't resist. This is what happens when I don't get sleep.

Warnings: Rape, and I think that's it. Oh and this is Yaoi, sorta.

{€} {€} {€} {€}

'Where is he? He promised he'd be there for me.' Thought a little blond, gagging on the thing in his mouth. Tears escaped clear blue eyes, dripping to the floor, creating a puddle of tears at the foot of the bed. They closed in pain when the hand clenched in blond locks gripped harder, pulling his head closer.

'He promised me. He promised. He's going to come, he's going to find me, he'll find me.' He kept repeating that in his mind, focusing only on that thought, that little glimmer of hope, 'He'll come to save me, I know he will!'

But the torture continued on, and soon he was thrown on the bed, holding back sobs as the man took off his clothing, flinching every time those vile, disgusting hands touched his flesh.

He tried, oh kami knows he tried, to hold back the cries of pain as the man brutally entered him, not caring that blood was slowly staining the satin sheets, coming from Naruto's most private part.

"You like that don't you, you little slut?" A voice slurred from the mouth so close to his ear, making shudders travel down his back, "I bet you can't wait to feel my essence slowly build up in your body." It sneered, lust evident in the tone this... man was using.

A whimper unwillingly escaped pink lips as the man above him thrusted deeply into his body, uncaring of the little boy trapped under him, and that little sound only seemed to spur him on more. 'He'll find me. . . he will. . .' But he was slowly losing hope as time continued on, the light in those eyes disappearing bit by bit.

Deep within the boys soul, darkness was surrounding the little ball of light that kept the boy going, until there was nothing but wisps' of what used to remain.

And time continued on.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to poor Naruto, the man came with a grunt, pulling out inch by inch, relishing in the tightness that still remains despite the torture the hole went through. "I bet you loved every second of that," No, he didn't.

"That's what happens when little demons like you get too cocky, walking around the village you desecrated." The man walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

It wasn't long before he came back, repeating the same process, and after a while he started bringing in 'toys', relishing in the cries that escaped chapped lips.

Naruto didn't know how long he was going to last, it's been more than a day since he's had a decent meal, and the same man kept coming back, but he can tell that he was growing tired of him. He just hoped that his life would end quickly.

And the middle of one of their 'sessions', as the man called them, he was pulled out before he can come and thrown against the wall, the toys that he brought over the last few days clattering to the floor, and before he could even voice his complaints a sword slashed across his neck.

Naruto looked up with lifeless eyes, watching as the mans dark eyes widened, before his mouth fell open and blood spurted out of the wound on his neck, his head falling to the floor with a dull thud not a second later.

"Naruto!" He ignored the shout that sounded too far off, and he barely registered that he was pulled into an embrace before he suddenly lashed out, red boiling chakra engulfing his body as he jumped up, claws reaching out to scratch at the white mask.

"Don't touch me!"

It wasn't until he saw the familiar silver, gravity defying hair that he realized that it was Inu-san. Tears welled up in his eyes, and when Inu-san reached out a hand he flinched, pulling himself up to the wall, shaking his head.

'He's g-going t-to do the same, they all will.' Small hands reached up to grip the golden locks, head shaking harder at the thought, 'But, he's Inu-san, he would never do that. Right?' Fear and rage slowly filled the dull voids, looking up at the ANBU with distrust.

Mismatched eyes grew dark with sorrow and regret, the hand that was still outstretched slowly lowered to the side. He was too late, wasn't he? Looking up at the boy who he thinks of as a little brother, his chest tightening with pain when he saw fear in those blue eyes, he decided that yes, he was.

He turned his head, watching as another team of ANBU searched the hideout. It had taken them about a week to find the place, and he and Sarutobi-sama had never slept for more than a few hours. If it had taken them that long to find Naruto, someone must have planned it, but the question was who?

Kakashi's eyes narrowed in thought, before he turned to look at the little boy still pressed up against the wall.

Trying to put on the most reassuring smile he could, he held up his hand, "Come on now, no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." 'Idiot! He's been raped, of course he's going to be afraid!' He mentally chastised himself.

Sighing when Naruto remained in his position, he looked towards the ANBU in a neko mask, "Tell Hokage-sama that we've found him," when he saw her nod he quickly added, "I don't think he's going to come out unless he sees someone familiar, so please tell him to hurry."

She left right after that and he turned back towards Naruto.

"Don't worry, you're safe now." He just hoped that the Hokage would hurry, he can't stand seeing those once blue eyes shining bright with laughter eyeing him with distrust.

{€} {€} {€} {€}

AN.

Please forgive me if there's any spelling mistakes, tell me where I need some improvement and SEND SOME FEEDBACK PLEASE! I don't care if I sound like a review whore or whatever some people call it. Any flames will be accepted.

Don't know whether to turn this into a story or not, so tell me if you want me to or not xD

Goodnight everyone!

{€} {€} {€} {€}

haha! I went over this thing to try see what my mind came up with. I spelled 'wether' instead of 'whether' and 'wether' means "a castrated ram" so I'm cracking up! x'D


End file.
